yumemifandomcom-20200213-history
Quankymm Yun
| first=Chapter 14| affltion=Augury 13, Karazaya| ocupation=Augur, Earth Domain Soldier| age=40| gender=Male| height=470cm| weight=460kg| species=Titan| chanbra= | conflu=| canal=| style= | weapon= | other=Expert Hand-to-hand Combat Vast Superstrength| }} Quankymm is a former Augur and regarded as the second most powerful mortal person in the world. He is the husband of Fufi Momoiro, father of Usagi Momoiro and adopted father of Kuu. Personality Yama is fanatically loyal to Eneru, going so far as to reprimand Shura, Ohm, and Gedatsu for fighting in his presence One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 254, First appearance of Yama. He displays quite an amount of brutality in battle. One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 261, Yama duels Genbou. His ruthless fighting style gives him little respect for the world around him, as seen when he destroyed the ruins of Shandora during his fight with Robin. He has the interesting habit of saying the sound "meh" often. Abilities and Powers Attacks *'Axe Mountain (斬撃満点 (アックスマウンテン)):' Yama stretches the Ten-Fold Axe (a strip of cloth with ten Axe Dials sewn onto it like buttons) out in front of himself and flies toward his opponent. When the axe makes contact, the opponent is stabbed by a sharp burst of air One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 261, Episode 171, Axe Mountain is first used.. This attack's weakness is that the dials must be on the side of the sash facing the opponent, otherwise, they can injure the user as well One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 265, Robin discovers Axe Mountain's weakness.. *'Stomach Mountain (腹部満点 (ストマックマウンテン)):' Yama does a simple body slam which, given his weight, can be devastating One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 261, Stomach Mountain is first used.. *'Punch Mountain (拳満点 (パンチマウンテン)):' A simple punch, that again, can be quite powerful due to Yama's strength and weight One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 264, Punch Mountain is first used.. *'Drop Mountain (落下満点 (ドロップマウンテン)):' Yama leaps into the air, flips several times, and delivers a flying drop kick to the enemy One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 265, Drop Mountain is first used.. History Survival Game Yama first appears to tell off the three remaining priests for fighting in Eneru's presence. He is not seen again until the Survival Game, in which he fights against Genbou. After Genbou easily defeats Yama's underlings, the commander himself steps into the fray. Though Genbou fought hard, Yama emerged triumphant, stabbing Genbou with his Ten-Fold Axe One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 261, Yama duels Genbou.. Shandora and Robin Yama later attacks Robin, who is in the process of studying the remains of Shandora. During the fight, Yama did not notice (or did not care) that he was destroying the ruins One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 265, Yama destroys Shandora.. Robin, infuriated by this disregard of history, proceeds to go all out, employing such painful methods as slamming Yama into a tree and flipping his Ten-Fold Axe to hit him. After this beating, Yama begged and apologized to Robin, saying that he now understands the value of history One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 265, Yama apologizes to Robin.. Robin ignored his plea, stating that what he did was still inexcusable. Then, when Yama tried to grab Robin, she broke his fingers with her extra arms and used Cien Fleur: Delphinium to hurl the commander off a cliff and down to a lower level of Upper Yard and holds him in a lock position increasing the potential impact, then uses "Seis Fleur: Clutch" to snap him before he crashes into the ground. After Eneru was deposed, it is unknown what happened to Yama. Major Battles *Yama Vs. Genbou *Yama Vs. Nico Robin Anime and Manga Influences Yama continues the tradition of naming the enemies of Skypiea after ideas from Dharmic religions. Yama, as well as Japanese for 'mountain' is also the name of the Hindu god of the dead. Quankymm takes after the story of the titan Atlas, who holds up the world on his shoulders. Trivia References Category:Characters